This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Pressure monitoring is an important diagnostic tool for treating various medical conditions, including for example, monitoring of intracranial pressure, ocular pressure, and blood pressure. For example, patients with severe brain injury can suffer from elevated intracranial pressure (ICP). Treatment of such injuries or conditions can be improved by obtaining accurate and readily measured internal pressure within a patient, for example, by implanting a pressure sensor device. It would be desirable to have an implantable sensor device that accurately measures a patient's internal pressure, while reducing risk of infection and enhancing patient safety. Further, such an implanted pressure monitoring sensor would desirably eliminate the need for external or internal power supplies and further would be compatible with medical imaging devices.